


Coolest Boyfriend Ever

by thegreatficmaster



Series: X-Men Collection [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: It’s your boyfriend’s birthday, and you have a special present for him.





	Coolest Boyfriend Ever

“Bobby, y/n’s looking for you”.

“Where is he?”

“His room”.

He took off, sprinting up the staircase and rushing to the door at the end of the hall, stepping into the bedroom he’d become so familiar with.

“You wanted to see me?” he asked, smiling as you took his hand and pulled him further into the room.

“Well, Mr Birthday Boy”, you teased, “I’ve got a present for you”.

“You didn’t have to”.

“You got me one-I get you one. That’s just how it works”, you said. “Now-close your eyes. Don’t wanna ruin the surprise”.

He screwed his eyes shut, listening as you rifled through your drawers.

“Alright-keep ‘em closed”.

You walked back over, holding his hand flat and placing a small, cold item on his palm.

“Now, open!”

He opened his eyes to find you smiling excitedly, the grin on your face making his heart race just a bit faster than it already was.

Glancing down, he found a simple ring in his hand.

“You proposing?” he asked teasingly, taking the ring and sliding it onto his ring finger-which was a perfect fit.

“No”, you deadpanned, “we’re a little young for marriage”.

He chuckled, sitting on the bed as you stood in front of him.

“But…maybe it’s a promise ring? Or…I don’t know-one of those things”, you mumbled, suddenly embarrassed at your cheesiness. 

He smirked, grabbing your jumper and pulling you between his legs, burying his face in your waist as you scratched his head lightly.

“I love it”.

“Well-that’s not all. Meet me outside tonight?”

He nodded, tilting his head back as you leaned down, lips meeting in a soft kiss.

You pulled away, Bobby leaning forward to keep the kiss going as long as possible, missing the feeling of you against him when you winked and left the room, his heart filled with happiness and anticipation.

You waved your hand, the rocks forming a small bench, grass and moss growing within seconds to provide you cushioning.

Bobby sat with you, holding his hand out as a table of ice appeared in front of you.

Lifting the basket, you got your midnight picnic ready, unpacking all the food with a smile.

“Got the burgers-cake-fries. Everything you could want”, you said excitedly, shuffling closer and kissing his cheek.

He smiled down at you, kissing you back as you pulled out two drinks.

“Do your thing”, you instructed, Bobby blowing into your drink, cooling it instantly.

You sat shoulder to shoulder, grabbing your burger and taking a bite, Bobby doing the same.

“Hey-I know this isn’t much, but how about we go into town tomorrow? See a movie. Buy some shit. Whatever you want”.

He nodded, chewing his burger as he spoke.

“Yea-that’s great”, he mumbled, taking a fry you held out for him and humming with a smile.

“You’re so damn cute”, you winked, leaning over and kissing his heated cheek.

_“You’re not meant to be out here!”_

You both glanced up at mansion, Storm hanging out of a window with a stern look.

“We’re just having a picnic”, you answered innocently, waving the burger in the air.

“You’re meant to be in bed”, she said softly. 

“Sorry. We’ll just finish up here”, you assured, floating a few fries up to her window on a rock you’d formed in mid-air.

“Fine-half an hour-that’s it!” she warned, snatching the fries and disappearing into her room.

You turned back to Bobby, waving your hand once more as another rock formed in the air.

“Alright-this is the second part of your present”, you said, the rock flowing down into his hand.

“Uh-thanks?” he said, not seeing anything other than a rock that could’ve been picked up from the ground.

You smirked, the tip of your finger touching the rock as layers crumbled away before your eyes, revealing a beautiful diamond at the centre.

His eyes widened as it seemed to glow in the moonlight, shimmering and shining beautifully.

“Y/n…what…”

“I mean…I know I said it’s a promise ring. But…if we ever get there…I can add this to the ring”, you murmured shyly, cheeks burning as you stared past his head.

He held the diamond against the ring, amazed with how beautiful it looked.

“I love it”, he whispered, gripping your cheeks and turning your head, before he pecked you on the lips.

“Well-of course, you’ll need to keep it safe until the day comes”, you added, waving your hand as the diamond once again became a regular rock. “So, take care of it”.

“Well-if you gave me one-I should give you one too, right?”

He held his hand out, the corner of the table melting away slightly, revealing an ice-ring in the centre of the hole.

He picked it up, taking your hand, and sliding the ring on.

“And if you need”, he said, waving his hand as a diamond structure formed, before melting away moments later, “I can make a diamond too”.

You stared in amazement, the cold ice stinging for less than a second, before it adjusted to your temperature.

“Won’t it melt?” you questioned.

He shook his head, taking your hand and holding it up in the air along with his, watching as they both glimmered.

“No-as long as I’m with you, I’ll make sure it stays there. So…guess you’ll have to stick with me forever”.

You grinned happily, leaning into him, Bobby draping an arm around you and pulling you closer.

Holding your hand up-you couldn’t help but be amazed by the ring he’d given you.

“You really made me an entire ice-ring”, you said in wonder, twirling it around on your finger. “You’re the _coolest_ boyfriend ever”, you joked, sniggering when he groaned and shook his head.

The door creaked open slowly, your eyes adjusting to the sliver of light that was shining down on you.

“Kid-you’re not meant to be sharing a room”.

You stared at Logan, standing in the doorway with a wary look.

“C’mon-it’s his birthday”, you whispered, not wanting to wake Bobby, fast asleep and breathing against your neck.

He thought about it for a moment, before shrugging.

“Fine”, Logan said, pursing his lips as he grabbed the doorknob. “But don’t get up to anything”.

“We won’t”, you assured, smiling gratefully as he shut the door, leaving you in nothing but silence.

You turned around in Bobby’s arms, hands feeling for his face. 

“Happy Birthday, Bobby”, you whispered, pecking him on the lips a few times and snuggling into him.

He stirred for a few moments, throwing his leg over your hip and pulling you closer.

“Love you”, he mumbled.

“Love you, too”.


End file.
